The present application relates to tennis training devices, in particular to devices which train a person in the proper form of the forehand and backhand swing.
Traditionally, developing the proper form to make contact with the ball in a consistent, successful manner has required a tennis student to take many hours of expensive lessons; in the past, it has been a requirement that a coach or teacher be available to assist the student in developing proper form by physically guiding them in the proper swing, and serving as a model for the student. Even with such coaching, it is often difficult for the student to “feel” what a successful swing feels like in practice. Successful tennis players at the highest levels of performance solve this problem by spending thousands of hours practicing and developing an innate, unconscious response to the serve (“muscle memory”). Such practice sessions, both due to time and money considerations, are out of reach of all but the most dedicated players.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tennis training device that assists users in developing their tennis swing that is not so limited.